The Science of Chemistry
by Nixanne
Summary: [OoTU fic] Edward Masen, the team captain of Forks High School's soccer team is failing Chemistry. His teacher goes to extreme measures and gets him a tutor in the form of Isabella Swan. [Rated T for Language]
1. Chapter 1

"And John was terrible. He just went around saying 'Yo dudies'." Kyle, one of my teammates laughed as he told us the story of the party last Saturday.

"Dude. I was high." John said proudly. I didn't see what was so pride inducing about that really. Anyways, most of the team took drugs but there are a few of us who don't. Emmet, Jasper and I. We do drink, but not drugs. Never drugs.

"Anyways. We're planning to head over to John's after practice. Guys wanna come?" Kyle suggested. "I just got some killer weed from our dealer." He grinned. I shook my head while I heard Emmett and Jasper mumbling 'no's'.

"Come on guys. If you try it, you'd really love it and say. 'What the hell guys?! This is the best.'" John tried to convince us.

"Not a chance John." Jasper laughed. "I've got a date." He grinned.

"Score man! With who?" Gary, another one of my team mates, asked.

"Alice Brandon." He said quite plainly.

"That small chick with the weird haircut, from that Fashion club thing?" Harrison asked.

"Yeah."

"Bout you Em?" Got a date with someone too?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah." Emmett was beaming. He scored a date with Rosalie Hale. Only the hottest girl in the school and the head of the cheerleading squad.

"Who?" It was John this time.

"Rosalie." Was Emmett's only answer.

"Sweet, man! Rosalie is just like the fucking hottest thing on this planet." Harrison smirked.

"I heard she's great in bed too." John suggested, everyone laughed.

"So what's wrong with you Mr. Team Captain? Why not coming with us?" Kyle was smirking,

"I got a date with…" I stopped trying to find a name.

Then the PA announced: "Edward Anthony Masen, please proceed to the Chemistry Lab."

How cliché. Saved by the PA.

"The Chem Lab! Well, you guys heard that. I gotta go!" With that I dashed away from them. Perks of being one of the fastest runners in school.

I knock at the Chem room.

"Come in." I heard Mr. Westly, my Chem teacher's voice.

"Mr. Westly? Whatever it was I didn't break it!" I said quickly.

He laughed. "No you didn't break anything Edward."

"Oh, then what is it?" I ask. I took a deep breath as he looked at me with pure disappointment in his eyes. I've always been perceptive about these things.

"Edward. You're failing." Mr. Westly, told me sternly.

"Oh." I drawled.

"Oh? This is not nice Edward, if you continue this performance; you may and will get banned from the team."

"Well, I can always take extra credits." I thought up quickly. "Or something along the lines."

"Exactly why I called you here." He's going to give me a special credits? Now. Well that was quick. "I know you have potential Edward. You're just not living to it." Psh. Typical teacher thing to say. "And you're lazy." Hey, when you're the star of the school's soccer team, since when would care about some stupid paper that contains elements? "And because of that, I have decided to give you a tutor." Haha. Very funny Mr. W.

Wait a minute. A what?!

"Mr. Westly. A tutor? Are you serious? I think I can handle Oxygen and Hydrogen and moldenim by myself." I said rather confidently. He sighed and shook his head in disappointment.

"It's molybdenum Edward. Not moldenim. Wherever did you get that?" He asked me with pleading in his eyes.

"Uhm." I say. "It was a keyword I guess I forgot to change it. I made it moldenim so I'd remember molybdeman." I answered him back, sighing quickly for the lie I managed to make up.

He sighs again, as if I said something wrong. He now points to that girl with long brown hair that's sitting on the other side of the room, answering problems on her Chemistry text book.

"Edward Masen, meet Isabella Swan, your new tutor." I looked at him in shock.

How could he do this to me?


	2. Chapter 2

**I need a BETA:)**

* * *

I just stared at Mr. Westly. I can feel that he's amused by the situation. It seems like my perception has yet to fail me again.

Isabella looks at me shyly and stands up. She walks over to me but she trips over her own feet. I can't help but snicker, I hear Mr. Westly clear his throat, so I looked at him. He glared at me and raised his eyebrows.

I knew exactly what he wanted me to do. So I sighed and went towards Isabella.

"Hey there." I said, offering my hand. "I'm Edward. Edward Masen." I smile at her.

She takes my hand while blushing, "I'm Isabella Swan. But I prefer that you'd call me Bella." She says, while looking down, refusing to meet me in the eye.

"Nice to meet you Bella." I grinned at her.

"Same here, Edward." She said this softly.

"Well, you two have to work out the tutorial schedule. Feel free to use this lab if you want to." Mr. Westly said before he went out of the room.

"Well…" I said quite awkwardly.

"Uhm. Well, I have to make sure the schedule for your tutoring won't conflict your practice and my training." I just remembered that Bella is a part of the Academic Decathlon team of Forks High.

"Well, our practices are every Monday Wednesday and Friday." I told her simply.

"Well, same goes for our Decathlon training. So, when would you like to meet weekly? Tuesdays or Thursdays?" She asked me.

"Thursday."

"Okay." She nodded and wrote something in her notebook.

"Well, does this mean I'll see you this Thursday?" She asked me. Today was Tuesday.

"Yes. Well, what do we start with on our first meeting?"

"We'll see, okay? I'll ask Mr. Westly what you're weak at so we can focus more on that" She explained.

"Alright. See you." I said quite coldly and walked very fast towards the door.

Leaving Bella Swan behind.

**0o0o**

I made my way towards the parking lot, where freedom, in the form of a silver Volvo my parents graciously gave me, awaits. But as I neared the door, which unfortunately was also near the bathroom, Jessica Stanley, one of the girls I've had a mistake of dating was waiting for me.

"Hey Edward." She winked at me and said in a very flirty tone.

"Jessica." I acknowledged her with a simple, curt nod.

"I was wondering if…" She batted her eyelashes at me. "you'd want to go to dinner with me later tonight?"

"I'm sorry Jessica. But I have other plans for tonight." I tell her off.

"How about this Friday then? You could take me to the movies and dinner." She thought up quickly.

"No Jessica. I'll be busy for this week. And maybe even for the rest of my life." I told her with all the courtesy I could muster. "So if you would do me a favor, I would really appreciate it if you back off now because all your time would be wasted trying to ask me out when I am obviously not interested." She stared at me, trying to comprehend what I just said. Her sudden state of speechlessness gave me my time to escape. So I ran towards the parking lot and into the Volvo.

I start the engine and sigh.

Stupid subject. Stupid Chemistry. Stupid tutoring.

I drove really fast on my way to our house. I love driving fast. I live for speed. That's why I love soccer.

I reached our driveway and quickly parked, dashed towards the kitchen to say hi to my mom.

She was there, cooking dinner. I smell steak.

"Mom, I'm home." I told her as I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Your Chemistry teacher called. The one named Mr. Westly?" I nodded at her. "Well, he told me about your status at school. And I think that tutoring idea of his will be good for you. He told me that the person he picked for your tutor is very reliable. Since she's a part of your school's Academic Decathlon."

I gaped at her. "Yeah she is. But mom, don't you trust me enough to let me be on my own? I am an independent person with a mind of my own! I can handle Chemistry!" I explained to her. "I am your only child! You have to trust me!"

"Well. There was the time where I asked you not to eat the cookies I just baked, but I come back and half the cookies in the tray were already eaten and I asked you 'Edward, where are half of my cookies?' and you say 'Oh I'm sorry mom! Dad was coming and I had to save them! I hid them in my mouth!" She told me in a tsk-tsk way.

"Mom! Those were cookies! Double chocolate chip cookies! Not grades!" I whined. My team would die laughing if they see me, well except Jasper and Emmett, who already met my parents and have been my friends since kindergarten and has seen the whiny side of me when it comes to my mom and cookies. They are whiny too whenever my mom threatens to not bake.

My mom grinned. She knew how much I loved double chocolate chip cookies. "Edward. Just give this a chance, just for one semester."

"But mom…"

"Unless of course you want to be banned from the soccer team, which is fine by me." She raised her eyebrows at me.

"Alright. Alright. One semester, if this does not work. No more tutor." I told her while I raised my hands up, as a sign of resignation.

'Of course. Edward. If you want we can even let your father write a contract for this." She beamed at me. I gave her a weird face.

"There's no need mom. " I sighed at her.

"Well, when will you two meet?" She asked.

"We already met earlier, but we'll meet every Thursday for the tutoring session."

"If you want, feel free to bring her here. You guys might want cookies while studying." She said as she turned off the stove.

I look at her with obvious shock on my face. "Mooom!"

"What? It was just a harmless suggestion!" She defended.

I raise my eyebrows at her.

"Don't you dare raise your eyebrows on me young man!" She mock scolded me.

"Alright mom. I'll ask her if she wants to study here instead and taste your heavenly, amazing, mouth watering cookies."

"Stop it Edward. There are cookies in the oven. I got to go grocery shopping for dinner later. Make sure the house doesn't burn down Edward!" She gave me a peck on the cheek before heading off to the garage.

I went directly to my room after my mom left and placed a random CD into the player. Singing along the lyrics of the song I first heard, I sat on my bed.

First Mr. Westly, now my mom.

Could life get any worse.

* * *

Here, we find out that our dear Soccer Team Captain is actually mommy's boy. Hehe. He's just being cold to Bella and occasionally Mr. Westly because he's being bitter about the whole tutorial thing. He's the team captain of Forks' soccer team for goodness sakes! He has his pride and reputation to keep up. Heh. Hope you continue to read this. :) 


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Readers,

As you all have noticed, I've stopped updating years ago, and this is due to the fact that I have lost interest in the Twilight Saga, however, I do believe that some of the plotlines I've made are quite nice to just throw away, so I would like to invite people who are interested to adopt and continue my stories.

Please feel free to email me and correspond with me regarding this matter, I'm more than happy to give up the story to you, should you be willing to finish it. My email address is posted in my profile, don't hesitate.

To those who will adopt this, thank you. Check my page for more stories.

**Nix.**


End file.
